mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Telepathy Club
The Telepathy Club (脳感電波部, Nōkandenpabu) is a former club at Salt Middle School. It was founded by Tome Kurata, who served as its president. After the student council found out that the club did nothing but play video games and eat snacks (as well as someone leaving the club, which left them a person short), the club was disbanded with their club room being granted to the Body Improvement Club instead. However, the Body Improvement Club generously allowed the Telepathy Club to continue meeting in their former club room and, as such, the club miraculously survived being disbanded, although it no longer counted as an official school club. Activities The Telepathy Club's goal was to telepathically communicate with extraterrestrial beings, though they instead spent their time playing video games and eating snacks instead. However, before the academic year ended, they did end up achieving their original goal with the help of Takenaka and Mob. Plot Spring of Youth Arc The Telepathy Club was introduced when Takenaka quit, putting the club in danger of being disbanded for having too few members. A few moments afterwards, Student Council Vice President Tokugawa appears to announce that the club is abolished, but after being hounded by the members he allows them one day to find a new member. Tome insisted the remaining members to find somebody 'as if their lives depend on it', but in the end, they were unsuccessful, having asked every single student in school who was not already in a club, only to be rejected and called 'creepy'. Almost in despair, Inukawa reveals that there was someone else they could recruit, but he'd avoided suggesting him. Tome tells him to bring this person to them after class. Inukawa brings Mob to the club room as requested, introducing him as the last 'home-goer' of Salt Middle School. The club members introduce themselves to him, and to convince Mob to join her club, Tome acts flirtatiously (to the shock of the other members). Tome then begs Mob to join, only to be flatly refused and told that he can't because of his after-school exorcism job. After reacting incredulously, Inukawa admits that he knew Mob in grade school, and that Mob is an esper with telekinetic ability. Prompted by Tome, Mob gives a phone call to Reigen, but is told to reject them on the basis that he wouldn't be able to meet a client if he waited to hand in his club application. Tome then interrupts and asks to be put on the line, resulting in a dispute, Tome even going so far as pretending to break down in tears. Concerned by this, Mob asks Reigen if he can just join to not upset Tome, but Reigen tells him that there is no reason to keep the club standing, because their friendships won't be broken by the club's disbanding, they only want the budget and room to laze around in. Inukawa then gets Mob's attention, telling him that he overheard their conversation, and revealing that only Tome really believes in communication with extraterrestrials, and the rest of them are just friends of hers that like the room, as Reigen said. He defends this by saying that middle school is the only time they can do nothing and get away with it. Then Tokugawa enters the room again to show the Body Improvement Club the room they are assigned. Tome protests, telling Tokugawa that Mob was just about to join, and the club room still belongs to the Telepathy Club. Tokugawa seems surprised at this and interrogates Mob as to his motives, asking him to beware being used, and to only do what he really wants to do. (LOL) Cult Arc After Mob joins the Body Improvement Club, they kindly let the Telepathy Club use the room, as they only needed the room to store weights and equipment. The Telepathy Club are seen playing checkers in the back of the clubroom. They help Mob recover after passing out on his club activities. Tome challenges him on his reasons for joining the Body Improvement Club, and mocks him for thinking he has telekinetic powers. Mob responds by showing off his telekinesis by floating weights around the room at high speeds. The Telepathy Club are astonished and the other members nervously watch Tome's passions for communicating with extraterrestrials are rejuvenated, as she claims that if telekinesis exists, telepathy must too. Teruki Hanazawa Arc The Telepathy Club are seen at the back of the clubroom, playing video games together. Big Cleanup Arc Ichi interrogates Mob about the Black Vinegar event in the Body Improvement Club's room in the presence of Tome. This prompts her to do work for the club, taking Mob out for 'dates' in hope of him identifying a telepath. The Telepathy Club play cards and overhear Tenga trying to identify "White T Poison" through Musashi. They recognise "White T Poison" as Mob and murmur their concern between themselves. The Telepathy Club play video games as Tenga hides in the Body Improvement Club's room. Saruta asks Tome whether or not she has given up on finding a telepath, the answer being an expasperated no, before Musashi quiets her down to encourage Tenga to return to his classes. Mob's Girlfriend Mini-Arc The members of the Telepathy Club are astonished to discover that Mob has a girlfriend.https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_52 Separate Ways Arc Tome reveals that it's Kijibayashi's birthday and the Telepathy Club and the Body Improvement Club have a joint celebration at a family restaurant. Inukawa suggests karaoke, though Musashi declines.https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_68 Mob also declines after being called by Reigen for an exorcism on short notice. The Telepathy Club voice their distaste, but go without him. Tome, Inukawa and Mob go to karaoke to compensate the Telepathy Club and Body Improvement Club going to karaoke without Mob prior. World Domination Arc Upon hearing Mob's goal of being in the Top 10 in the upcoming annual marathon, the Telepathy Club are doubtful. After being asked for advice, they share some optimistically only to be put down by Tome's more pessimistic thinking. On the day of the marathon, all the members except Tome try to avoid running by faking illness, only to be yelled at by her and forced to run. OMAKE The Telepathy Club are seen sat together in Spice City, when Inukawa runs towards them frantically, announcing he rolled an 'ultra rare one' in his mobile game 'Puzzle Dragon'https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_87. The other members are impressed. Divine Tree Arc ONLY The Telepathy Club see the broccoli in the centre of Spice City. Tome excitedly exclaims that it is the work if aliens. Tome, under the influence of the Divine Tree, rebrands the club from the Telepathy Club to the Psycho Helmet Cult Salt Mid Branch. She suggests praying to the divine tree for five minutes a day. When everyone's memories are wiped, the club's name naturally reverts to the Telepathy Club. Telepathy Mini-Arc Upon realising her graduation is incredibly soon, Tome calls together the club. She worries that as a club they haven't done anything, and that the club will naturally disband as she and Kijibayashi graduate. As the realisation sets in, she starts to cry, but quickly recovers and tells the other members how much the club means to her. The other members do not seem worried, admitting to themselves that the club didn't mean that much to them. Tome disbands the club to prepare for her exams. Having disbanded, the remaining members start to understand how seriously Tome took the club, and rifle through a few of her books, feeling guilty. Later, they arrive at Mob's house, willing him to help them find a telepath urgently before their time is out. They explain what happened to Mob, and Ritsu redirects them to the Shiratori brothers. Seemingly finding a wall with their limited abilities, they are told that they have the ability to get a telepath to meet them using annoying telepathic noise. Arriving at the clubroom, Mob amplifies their noise in hopes of attracting a stronger telepath. The Telepathy Club experience goosebumps to the noise. Takenaka, who had been playing tennis earlier and hoping to warm up in their apparently empty clubroom arrives, and upon seeing them, is rather hostile to the members of the Telepathy Club. Takenaka mocks their efforts, and the members of the Telepathy Club look visibly uncomfortable, but they continue with the noise. After a few moments, Takenaka cries out and begs them to stop, admitting to them that he is a telepath. They are surprised to hear this news, and become uncomfortable as he talks about his experiences with telepathy. Takenaka uses telepathy to speak into Inukawa's, Kijibayashi's, and Saruta's minds, confirming his confession, and unnerving them. Takenaka asks about the 'unbearable level of noise' and Inukawa admits they were searching for telepaths. After rejecting to help them, Mob and Inukawa try to convince him to help with their memory-making. After Mob suggests Takenaka help them and he reluctantly agrees, the Telepathy Club and Mob are left alone with Takenaka to formulate their plan. Takenaka notices how much research the remaining members of the Telepathy Club made in Tome's absence. They call Tome to tell her to come to Mud Boat Mountain on New Year's Eve to summon aliens, as reported in that area. She rudely refuses, telling them she has intensive midwinter boot camp at cram school, and that she is studying with her time now. The rest of the club are exasperated and plan to call her again, but she stops responding. They go on with the plan, thinking that if they take photos, they can show them to Tome and fulfil her dreams that way. Despite what she said earlier, Tome did show up at the meeting point arranged for Reigen to take them up the mountain, much to the Telepathy Club's and Mob's surprise. They wait 55 minutes for Takenaka to arrive, and just as they are about to give up hope, he arrives. They rush to Reigen's rental car and apologise for their lateness, and begin their journey. Tome and the other members of the Telepathy Club argue amongst themselves before Reigen crashes the rental car. They get lost and begin walking up the mountain. On the way they find an abandoned hiking trail, and Inukawa realises he forgot the book he needed in the car. Tome becomes angry and shouts at the other members of the Telepathy Club for making the difficult journey seem like her fault, because they never cared about the Telepathy Club like she did. She refuses to walk farther, much to the group's dismay. Mob convinces her to walk to the top, but she still suggests they stop and go home when the reach the summit, only stopping to enjoy the view. Takenaka moves stones into a formation and reveals he'd already made a copy of the information prior, to the Telepathy Club's surprise. Tome questions why he went to so much effort and he admits that the other members of the Telepathy Club are more serious about making a good experience for her than she thinks. Tome argues back, but is interrupted by Takenaka reading her true thoughts, triggering the Telepathy Club to support her and tell her that they don't see it as going along with delusions- that they genuinely wanted to do this for the club. Tome gets defensive, but the mood is brightened. The Telepathy Club recite the incantations. After realising there was no point doing so, as revealed by Takenaka, interrogated by Reigen, they all work together to amplify Takenaka's telepathy with Mob's psychic powers to summon aliens in a more straightforward way. Mob collapses and the Telepathy Club seem demoralised, but Tome brightens their spirits and admits that she enjoys just being with everyone. Upon seeing the UFO begin to land, they start to panic, not actually having prepared this far. They see the aliens descend and show wonder at their appearances. Tome shakes an aliens hand, and Kijibayashi and Saruta seem visibly moved. They all enter the spaceship and don't know what to say, so they teach the aliens to play video games and have fun until midnight. Tome receives a glowing rock from the aliens and the Telepathy Club, Takenaka and Reigen all give the aliens gifts, Mob just showing them his telekinesis. They exit the UFO to see the sunset, before discovering Inukawa wasn't with them. After 10 days, he returned to earth. ???% Arc The Telepathy Club struggle to think of romantic advice for Mob. Takenaka mocks Mob for thinking the Telepathy Club could ever give romantic advice, and Tome suggests Mob get a new haircut, but the rest just give him some moral support and tell him to ignore Tome's advice. Tome shows the Telepathy Club and Takenaka an image she found online of the epicentre of the 'tornado', actually Mob in ???% state. They seem to recognise him. Epilogue Every member of the former Telepathy Club, including Takenaka, are present at Reigen's birthday party. Known Members Former Members References Category:Clubs